Feel the Silence
by InfallibleLove
Summary: AU Season 5. LP. What if Lucas and Lindsay had never started dating? Would it still be just as difficult when Peyton returned to Tree Hill?
1. Phantom Limb

**This is basically an introductory chapter, and as long as I get some good feedback, I'll continue it. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LP, or One Tree Hill (except for my DVDs).**

Whoever said silence had to be awkward? Sometimes it can be calming. A relief. And even speak louder than any amount of words. Silence is not always a terrible, uncomfortable thing. Like now, for example.

He hadn't seen her in three years. Three long years. Even though he hadn't seen her physically, she would always be there. Always be haunting his mind. Causing a dull ache deep within his flawed heart. She would always be there. He had tried to replace her with his editor. Lindsey Strauss was a wonderful girl. She may even be some people's definition of brilliant. She was the smart, preppy, beautiful editor of his first novel. They had been on dates. Several, actually. Somehow, the conversation usually managed to land on Peyton. Lindsey always wanted answers on why Lucas was no longer with her. The answers to her curious questions never seemed to come. The awkward silences would set in. This is where the dates usually ended.

He had nothing but work in common with her. He managed to say that was the reason their dating attempts were never successful. In the back of his mind, he knew the real reason. The reason that his relationship with Brooke never became a fairytale romance. The same thing happened with Lindsay. The chemistry was missing, was wrong. He didn't feel as though his soul had been set on fire, like his world had finally grasped at the piece it had been longing for since the beginning of his existence. More importantly, neither of them were Peyton.

Since that life-altering day three years ago, he hadn't been able to put his heart into his writing, or even really write at all. This was the reason he needed to clear his head that night. He looked towards the door, saw his basketball, and knew how he would achieve this sudden clarity he was looking for. The rivercourt.

As he slowly dribbled the ball, with the intention of playing for an hour or so, he spotted a long-legged blonde figure. He could spot that curly hair out of any crowd. It was almost as if a part of his body had been amputated, and now someone had handed it back to him, just like that, and told him to figure out how to put it back on. His basketball dropped from his roughly textured hands, and Lucas stopped, froze. Froze like when he was little, and would play freeze tag, and desperately wanted to win at the game so he stayed as still as possible. Seeing as how his muscles seemed to also be frozen, it wasn't that he didn't want to move, it was that he wasn't sure if he could.

Having heard the ball drop to the blacktop pavement, she turned her head around. Only one word came from her soft, perfect lips.

"Lucas."

She walked over to him with a fast step. Maybe this was because she thought if she didn't walk quickly, he would disappear. Or maybe she just wanted to be near to him again. The blonde haired beauty slowly extended her arms to embrace him. He seemed to have regained the ability to move, so he took a tentative step towards her. Seeing the nervous expression on her face, all of his repressed anger and doubts about her melted away. This was Peyton Sawyer. He too extended his arms, accepted her embrace, and reached his hand up to stroke her hair.

Being back in each other's lives wouldn't be easy. It would painful, heartbreaking, and maybe even a little tragic. But they both knew they were meant for each other. Maybe it would just take some time for each of them to accept that fact. Peyton knew when she left Los Angeles what the consequences would be. She would have to face Lucas. She had been fearing this, going over it in her head, imagining how it would play out, for three long years. Nothing had prepared her for this. The way it felt to be in his arms again.

This was Tree Hill. This was home. Who knows what direction their paths would lead them on next. In that moment, all that mattered to them was each other. Neither blonde spoke. They simply held each other, afraid of what would happen if they let go. There was a certain clarity in the silence, a silence that all too calmly spoke the words Lucas had been trying to write, and the words Peyton had been trying accept. Of course these next few months would be painful. All they could think about was what would happen after they let go of each other, but right now, none of that was really important.


	2. Constellations

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for the great feedback. I told myself that if I got 10 reviews on this, I'd continue it. I now have 11 reviews so here's the 2nd chapter! **

**Some random notes: I suck at writing dialogue with all the commas in the right places, so there are probably some mistakes there. Also, I've decided to include Brooke/Peyton friendship in here, at least until LP start getting things together. Lastly, I got the chapter title from the song "Constellations" by Jack Johnson. The title of the story is from a Goo Goo Dolls song, and I went back and named the first chapter "Phantom Limb" after a Shins song. I'll most likely continue to draw inspiration from songs, or at least continue to name chapters after them. **

**I probably won't be able to update again for 4 or 5 days, so I'm giving you this early to make up for it (:**

Peyton had been awake the whole night. She hadn't slept, and now knew she wouldn't at all that night, since the sun was starting to rise. She had been reviewing what had just happened over and over again in her head. Every time she would think about it, which was basically all the time, her heart would start beating incredibly rapidly, almost as if she were having a panic attack.

To calm herself down, Peyton would think about when her mother was alive. They had this ritual. Every Friday night during the hot summers, they would lay a blanket on the grass in the backyard, and stay out there all night, watching the stars. At such a young age, Peyton had thought stars were something of great beauty. Twinkling, full of hope, intangible. She almost laughed aloud at this memory, because of the complete and utter irony of it all. Twinkling, full of hope, and intangible. It sounded like adjectives that would describe her romance with Lucas.

Lucas hadn't slept at all that night. Instead, for the first time in two years, he had been writing. As soon as he had left the rivercourt and came home, he pulled out his laptop to clear his confused and still-in-shock mind. He had began to think about his relationship with Peyton, and a memory came to him. It struck him as peculiar that he would chose right now to remember this. In the days before Peyton left for Los Angeles the summer after senior year, they would lay on his bed, and she would tell him a story. Over and over again, because hearing her tell it calmed him. The story was about how Peyton and her mother would watch the stars.

Stars. Lucas began to think about this. The Sun? No. Meteors? Not quite. Comets? Streaking across the sky in their bright, flaming glory? Yes. He began to type, hardly even processing what it was he was typing. He had no idea at the moment where his creative streak would take him. Right now, he didn't really care. He failed to even notice when hours later, the sun started to rise.

A knock on Peyton's bedroom door snapped her out of her reverie. She was currently living with Brooke, and who knows what kind of person could be at her door. Brooke seemed to get more visitors than anyone Peyton had ever known. She didn't even know how, seeing that no one knew Brooke was Tree Hill, except for her bitch of a mother. Thankfully, after Peyton let out a soft shout of "It's open!", Brooke appeared in her doorway.

"I didn't hear you get in last night, P. Sawyer! Have you found yourself a hottie already?" Brooke asked with a suggestive wink.

"Actually, I went to the rivercourt. And well, you know who likes to hang out there." Peyton replied with a sad smile.

"You mean...Lucas? Shut up! Did you two...?"

"God, Brooke, no! I'm not you!" she said with a laugh.

Brooke walked over to the bed and opened the blinds, letting in the bright sunlight. She then playfully hit her friend, getting her back for her previous comment. The brunette sat down on the bed, and gently grabbed the blonde's hand.

"What happened last night with Lucas, Peyton? You can tell me."

Peyton let out a strangled sob. Brooke quickly embraced her, worried for her best friend. She had no idea what had happened with the two blondes three years ago. She had met up with Lucas in New York City that night, but he had refused to talk about anything. All she knew was that maybe coming back to Tree Hill wasn't such a good idea.

Lucas only stopped his rapid typing when he heard an abrupt knock on his door. When he opened the door, he saw his best friend of almost fifteen years, Haley.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "What's up loser? And why do you have that look on your face?"

"Peyton's back."

"What?! When?! What are you going to do?! Do you think you two are going to get back together?!"

"Haley! Calm down, alright? I can't even think straight right now, let alone answer all those questions."

"Sorry. You still have that look on your face though. The Peyton look. I recognize it from eighth grade gym class. You just couldn't stop staring at her in those shorts!" the young mother said with a laugh.

"First of all, no I wasn't. Second of all, seriously? Is this really the time for you to mock me?" Lucas exclaimed, with an expression of frustration starting to cross his face.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving. Just please come to Jamie's soapbox race today, alright?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it. Now goodbye." he said, while pushing her out the door.

Once she had left, he returned to his desk with a sigh. This was going to be one of those days.

After explaining what took place last night on the rivercourt to Brooke, Peyton dragged herself from the comfort of her bed, took a shower, and got dressed. Haley and Nathan's four year old son was competing in a soapbox derby today. Brooke had called the Scott family that morning to inform them she and Peyton were back in town, but somehow, they already knew. During the conversation, Haley had mentioned the race, and how everyone was going to be there, supporting Jamie. Brooke, after much persuading, had convinced Peyton to come along.

Peyton knew who "everyone" was. Skills, Mouth, Junk, Fergie, and Lucas. Brooke hadn't seen Lucas yet, and neither of them had seen the rest of the gang. She had that feeling that this was going to be one those impossible, unpredictable days.

Lucas had arrived at the Scott house a little before noon that day, in the hopes of stopping Haley before she invited his brunette ex-girlfriend to the race, who would inevitably bring along his blonde ex-girlfriend. He was too late. When they all got to the race, Nathan and his wheelchair included, Lucas frantically searched through the crowd of kiddies and their parents. His eyes landed on two young women, one looking solemn, slightly depressed, and maybe a little bored; the other, a brunette, waving an iced coffee and a bar of chocolate in front of the blonde's face. Deciding that he would have to face her again eventually, Lucas shouted "Brooke Davis!" once he was a few yards away from them.

Both girls turned to look in his direction. Brooke walked towards him, dragging Peyton along with her. Peyton had a look of defeat on her face, and Brooke had a look of triumph, as if to say, "You're talking to him, whether you like it or not." Classic Brooke, Lucas thought, shaking his head. Once the two friends reached him, Brooke quickly gave him a hug. They exchanged a few pleasantries, and then the brunette disappeared, leaving her two friends to brood together. Peyton shrugged her bony shoulders, and Lucas gave an uncomfortable smile.

"Sorry about last night. I-- I had no idea you would be there," Peyton tried to explain.

"Peyton, it's fine. Really. How long are you going to be here?"

"Actually... I'm back for good. Brooke and I, we bought a house."

"Oh."

Hearing this one word brought a memory back to Peyton suddenly. It was the night after the awards banquet. Senior year. She had just declared her love for him, in a sudden, awkward, spur-of-the-moment way.

_I love you. I'm in love with you._

_Oh._

"Peyton? Peyton? Are you okay?"

She snapped her head back towards him, with a shell-shocked look on her face. Tears began to well up in her sparkling, green eyes. She looked helplessly into his bright, questioning blue ones. She let out a long, painful sigh. Once again, the silence took over.

Minutes had passed. They simply stared at each other. Lucas looked confused, Peyton looked wounded. She quickly turned away, and then walked towards Brooke and all her old friends with a simple "I'll be seeing you."

Lucas did a double take at her. Then, all of a sudden, it was like he was back in time. It was the state championship. Just nights after Peyton had declared her love for him. He, like an idiot, had walked away. Brightly colored confetti was pouring down. Every single person around the two of them was jumping up and down, shouting with joy. The Tree Hill Ravens were champions at last.

_Nice shot._

_Nice legs._

_Well, I'll be seeing you._

He looked around him, spying Nathan slowly wheeling towards him.

"Come on man. What are you waiting for? They're about to start the race."

"Oh yeah, coming. Just give me a minute."

Their long, complicated history would always be there. Like the stars in the sky. They could disappear during the day, trick you into thinking they would be gone for good. During the dark of the night, there they were. Constellations in the vast, open universe. Twinkling. Full of hope. Intangible.

**You know the drill. Read and review (:**


	3. Hum Hallelujah

**A/N: Okay, so I was wrong about how long it would take for the next chapter to be up. I usually won't be updating this often (3 chapters in 3 days!) But this is what happens when I don't have homework and have nothing else to do. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I put so much effort into making sure it was perfect. I'm kind of actually liking it. It moves a little fast, but it's basically combining 504, 505, 506, and 507. So just think of the ending as being set in 507. Chapter title is named after Fall Out Boy song, which reminds me of LP in a way. Okay, enough of my babbling. Happy reading everyone!**

Hallelujah.

A simple cry.

A cry of peace.

A cry of relief.

A sign that a war is finally ending.

Or a sign that somewhere, a goal is being reached.

A dream is being fulfilled.

Someone is giving into temptation.

Lucas tapped his fingers slowly, rhythmically, against his keyboard. He hadn't seen Peyton since that awkward conversation (if you can call it that) on the day of Jamie's race. Ever since then, he'd had writer's block. "Talk about irony," he mumbled sarcastically to himself. It was time to cure his writer's block. He would go see Peyton today. Only because his career was on the line. Yeah, like that was really the reason.

Peyton was drawing one of her, in the words of Brooke, "creepy, nobody understands me" drawings. Like Lucas' writing, these helped her make sense of the world. What happened at the race had temporarily stunned her and put her into a daze. That was over a week ago. She hadn't seen Lucas since, not that she really wanted to. Brooke had stopped questioning what was going on between them. She knew both of them well enough to know that she shouldn't meddle with them. They'd find their way eventually, but they'd have to do by themselves. Peyton was grateful that she had backed off. It seemed like whenever someone pushed you to do something, that made you not want to do it even more.

"Peyton, honey, you've got a visitor!" Brooke shouted from the living room, startling Peyton.

The curly haired blonde rolled her eyes and groaned. Whoever it was, she had no interest in talking to them. Everyone had been coming around lately, telling her how sorry they were she had to come to the race, trying to pry answers from her. No one knew what had happened between Lucas and Peyton. If they knew, she was pretty positive they would all be on Lucas' side.

_I'm not saying no, Lucas. I'm saying not now. I want to marry you someday. God, I love you so much._

_Just not enough._

_Can we just take this back? Can we just pretend you never woke up? I'm afraid that this conversation is going to end with..._

_Goodbye._

The creaking sound of her door opening awoke her from her thoughts. That night had stayed with her like a bad dream or a ghost. Haunting. Persistent. Reoccurring. Speaking of ghosts, it was then that Lucas appeared in her bedroom.

"Hey Blondie. You didn't answer when Brooke called you, so she said I could just come on in. Do you have a minute?"

No, she didn't have a minute. She had harsh words. Long, drawn out speeches. Bitter, repressed anger. Tears. Regrets. But a minute to give him? That she didn't have.

"Sure, come on in."

He had already stepped into her room, when she said that, but she knew she should be polite. If he knew everything she was thinking in that moment, there was no telling how horribly he would react. The past would be rehashed. He would blame her. They would have same fight again and again until they couldn't even remember what they were fighting about.

"What's up Luke?"

He smiled at hearing her call him by his nickname. It was the first time she had done that since she'd been back. It sounded so wonderfully coming from her lips.

"Um. Brooke's store is opening tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. Lucas wasn't sure why he had phrased it like that. Maybe his nerves were finally getting to him.

Peyton looked taken aback. She had only been home almost two weeks. They hadn't spoken two sentences to each other. And now he wanted her to go on a date with him? Where was this coming from?

He had seen the look of shock come to her beautiful face. He knew this would surprise her, but they used to be friends. They could still be friends, right? He asked this question aloud to her. Her only response was a hesitant nod.

"So it's settled then? You'll go with me?"

Damn it. He had to stop phrasing everything as a question.

--

Peyton felt as though she was at war with Lucas. Trying to see who would give in first. Who would be the first to bring up their past, the reason why they weren't still together. She went over that night again in her head. It had been one thousand, one hundred, and fifty-six days ago. She'd been keeping count, somehow. It amazed her that she'd always been terrible in math, yet she managed to remember that, and never lose track.

She was counting the hours until the Clothes Over Bro's opening, as well. Two hours and twenty-three minutes. Deep breaths. In and out. Brooke was trying to help calm her by doing yoga with her in their living room. It wasn't working too well.

Lucas looked at the clock. Two hours and twenty-three minutes. In two hours, he would put on his button-down shirt and dress pants. Fifteen minutes until the opening, he would drive to Brooke and Peyton's house to pick up his date (Brooke would already be at the store). Once he got there, he would pray that he found the words to talk to Peyton. If he couldn't, then he sincerely hoped there would be some hard liquor there.

The two hours and twenty-three minutes had passed. After trying on four different dresses (Peyton) and six different shirts (Lucas), some stuttering from him about how nice she looked, and one uncomfortable car ride later, they had arrived at Clothes Over Bro's. Peyton fled to find Brooke as soon as they walked in the door, so Lucas went to talk to Nathan and Haley. While he was talking, he couldn't seem to tear his gaze from Peyton long enough to focus on anything else. She had chosen a strapless, green patterned dress, that seemed to almost match her eyes. During his staring, he saw Brooke introduce her to a bartender. Peyton was laughing. Flipping her hair. Touching his hand. Lucas felt his stomach began to turn, so he looked away quickly.

After a few hours, Lucas was tired of having to hear Peyton giggle at the lowly bartender's stupid, inappropriate jokes. He didn't know her. He didn't know both of her mothers had died. He didn't know she'd been attacked. He didn't know she'd been shot. He didn't know she'd lost the love of her life because of one small mistake. He didn't know her.

Lucas approached the two of them slowly, nonchalantly. She turned, just as he was arms length from her.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Actually, I think I'm gonna stay. Goodnight!" She said with a giddy laugh.

He reached for her arms, and leaned into her. Whispering just loud enough so she could hear, he said:

"He's not good enough for you."

He walked away, keeping eye contact with her. She followed close behind. She hurriedly pushed open the door to the boutique, and caught his attention with an angry exclamation of "Hey! Don't do that! You can't say that to me, Lucas! You walked away. You turned your back on us. So don't you dare do that. It's not fair to me!"

"You think it's fair to me? Watching you flirt with some random guy? Just because I walked out of that hotel room, that doesn't mean I didn't love you. That doesn't mean it doesn't make me sick to watch you touching him and to picture him touching you," Lucas shouted with a rage that even surprised him.

"Don't. Not now. Not after everything that's happened. You can't do that to me, Lucas. You can't say that to me! You didn't want me enough to stay with me. You didn't think I loved you enough? Maybe I thought the same thing about you after you walked out! What is it that you want? You obviously don't want a relationship. You don't want a career, because I haven't seen a second book of yours ever be released. So what exactly is it that you want? I bet you don't even know," her tone was softer now, not angry and shouting. He could hear the hurt in her voice. It killed him to know he was the one who caused it.

She had moved closer to him as she spoke, making sure he hung onto every word. He wanted so badly just to reach out to her and touch her. Even though all of his thoughts and instincts screamed at him to stop, step back, and evaluate what was happening before he did something moronic, he did what he was longing to do.

She felt him gather her in his arms, and press a kiss firmly onto her lips. She reciprocated the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were treading on dangerous water. Both of them knew they had so much to think over and discuss. It was so often they obeyed what their minds told them to do. Now, they were giving into the desire, longing, and pure love in their souls. He held onto to her tightly, once again afraid of what would happen if the moment ended. Just like both blonde feared, the moment did end. Peyton gently pushed him away from her, and let her touch linger on his hand.

"I should get back inside."

"Yeah."

Once she had entered the store, he walked over and sat on the steps in front of it. Releasing a long sigh, he buried his head in hands. What did they just do?

Peyton, once inside, went straight for one of the dressing rooms, closed the curtain, and began to cry. It was a silent kind of crying, no body-wracking sobs, no soft whimpers. Just pain. Deep, unimaginable, dark pain. What had they just done?

--

Lucas got a ride home from Nathan and Haley. Peyton rode home with Brooke. Neither of them spoke about what had happened to their car mates. The silence was calming, even if it was slightly awkward. Once Lucas had arrived back at his childhood home, he began to pour his tangled emotions into his writing.

_As the boy watched the comet streak across the vast, open universe, he knew his life would never be the same again. Years later, he would stop and stare at every glimpse of light, every glimpse of hope, that passed through the sky. It never returned. Everyone around him repeatedly told him to stop believing. The comet was gone. The one thing in the world that he believed in the most was never going to come back. He knew they were wrong. He would see the bright ball of flame again in his lifetime, even if God himself told him he wouldn't._

The days to follow were the quiet kind of days. They dragged along slowly for both Lucas and Peyton. The air held a particular scent to it. Like a summer evening. Fresh. Providing clarity to those who needed guidance. Helping to provide peace.

The scent of the air led to rain. Pouring, drenching anyone who dared to brave the storm. The Scott brothers couldn't go to basketball team practice. Lucas was thankful for this, since his fingers couldn't seem to stay away from his keyboard, and he stayed up into the early hours of the morning. Brooke couldn't go into her store, or even out of her house. Instead, she was forced to sit at home, continually glancing at Peyton's door, wondering if she would ever come out of her bedroom.

That night was the same as the day. Rain was constantly coming down, almost as if the weather was determined by Lucas and Peyton's happiness.

"Ha." Peyton let out a short laugh. She wasn't sure if this could even really be called a storm, since there was no lightning or thunder. No hail or wind. Just rain. Dreary and depressing. At least with actual storms there was a little bit of perverse excitement for Peyton, watching the lightning strike, feeling the thunder violently shake the house. At 3 AM, the rain had almost drowned out the sound of the doorbell, followed by persistent knocking.

"Good grief. It better be the freaking Easter bunny who's behind that door."

She contrarily walked over to it, expecting Skills saying that he was out of beer. Instead, there in the rain, was Lucas.

"Oh. Hey. Come in."

Lucas, feeling oh-so-welcomed by her morose greeting, came inside the beachfront house.

"What are you doing he--"

He cut her off.

"I've been writing. Everyday since you came back home. It isn't just a coincidence. I mean, at first I thought it was, but you're connected to my writing, do you get that? My relationships are connected to my career. To my passion."

"Luke.."

"No, Peyton. You asked me what is was that I wanted. I want a romance. I want a friendship. I want the two of them to be one in the same. I want an engagement. I want a marriage. I want a family. I want a wife. I want to wake up beside that wife every morning of every day of the rest of my life. I want to be sitting in a rocking chair with that wife, when my hair is graying. I want to die with that wife. I've known all that since high school. Do you know what else I realized today as I was writing? I want her hair to be blonde, with perfect curls that loop around my finger. I want that wife's eyes to be a beautiful green that's so familiar to me. Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Peyton? I want the woman I spend the rest of my life with to be you."

The young woman he had just described stood perfectly still, afraid to speak, afraid her voice would betray her.

_Hallelujah._


	4. City of Blinding Lights

**A/N: First of all, thank you everyone so much for the great reviews. As a present to everyone, I took this chapter in a different direction than I had intended. This was a fun chapter to write, and I really hope you guys enjoy it. Song lyrics at the beginning are from Paris by La Rocca (which was basically my inspiration for this chapter), and chapter title is by U2. Next update should come Tuesday. **

**Also, this chapter does have mild sexual content, so be warned.**

**Oh, and I kind of borrowed some phrases from OTH.**

**Read away!**

_I'm not made of glass tonight,_

_And who's been living here?_

_'Cause there's two of everything,_

_Said I'm not breaking down tonight_

_You found me,_

_It's all you had to do._

He stood in silence, wondering what words would come and break it.

"Took you long enough."

He let out a sigh of relief, and moved quickly to embrace her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her waist. They began to kiss passionately, and Peyton started to laugh. Lucas pulled away from her, confused. She just shook her head, and whispered softly into his ear, "I love you."

He grinned and repeated the words back to her. His legs began to push her legs, his upper body pushing against her upper body. They backed into her bedroom and closed the door. He slammed her against the wall, placing nibbling kisses all along her neck. Lucas pulled her tank top over her head, and planted a trail of wet, gentle kisses down her stomach. Once he reached his destination, he quickly removed her shorts. She reached for his hand, and held their connected hands above her head. She could feel his arousal against her stomach, and could also feel herself beginning to grow wet. They began to kiss again, his tongue pushing into her mouth.

They were rid of the rest of their clothes within minutes, but the next part Lucas wanted to take his time with.

Peyton could feel the coldness of the wall against her back, but that was the last thing on her mind right now.

He slowly pleasured her with his fingers, making sure she enjoyed every minute of this. She returned the favor, and when he couldn't take it anymore, he placed his hands on her hips, she wrapped a leg around his waist, and he roughly entered her.

It had been over three years since the last time they made love, yet it felt like a fading summer, blind faith, a moment of clarity.

--

"Peyton! You awake yet?" Brooke raspily asked, opening her house mate's bedroom door, "Oh my GOD!"

"Brooke! Uh... Lucas was just, uh, uh..."

"Having dirty sex with you all night? Yeah, I can tell," the brunette said with a laugh, backing out of the room.

Having heard Brooke open the door, Lucas was already awake. He and Peyton were back together. This thought made him smile more than he had in years. Well, three years.

"Hey Blondie," he said, attacking her with sloppy kisses.

"Ahh! Morning breath, dude. Go brush your teeth."

"I don't have a toothbrush here, Peyt."

"Use mine. It's the black one."

"Never would've guessed that," he mumbled under his breath.

She laughed, throwing a pillow at him on his way to the bathroom.

After he had left, she began to laugh for no apparent reason.

_Do you wanna just.. be happy?_

_I thought you'd never ask._

--

After Lucas had briefly gone to his house to change out of his grungy boxers and tee shirt, he sat down to write. The words flowed from his mind, almost as if they had always been there. They were melodic, healing. Peyton was his saving grace, his entire soul. And now his world was whole again. Thinking about Peyton, he had an idea. Tree Hill was limiting in activities. It wasn't exactly a bustling big city. They had lain in bed all morning, alternating between talking and making love. Not that he didn't enjoy that, but he thought it would be nice to give Peyton a change of pace. Deciding this, he left to return to Brooke's house.

"Hey baby, you here?"

"I'm assuming you're not referring to me," Brooke said with a smile, "Peyton's at the cemetery."

After seeing Lucas' confused look, she added, "I think she wanted to talk to her mom."

Lucas nodded, understanding. He had been wanting to tell Keith about his reunion with Peyton all morning.

As he walked over to his new girlfriend at the Tree Hill graveyard, he could hear her talking with her deceased mother, and even heard his name mentioned. She jumped slightly when he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I thought maybe you were a ghost," Peyton confessed with a short laugh.

"Ha. Well, you never know. Hi Mrs. Sawyer," Lucas said, looking up towards the sky.

"I'm going to go visit with Keith, okay, Peyton?"

"Okay."

After they got done talking to their loved ones, they sat down on a concrete bench, and Lucas draped his arm around her shoulder.

"I was thinking," Lucas began, "and I think we need a break from Tree Hill for a while. We could go somewhere, anywhere. See a city. Be 22 years old for a change."

"Where did you have in mind?"

"What do you think about Paris?"

--

Once they had landed in the "city of lights", the first thing both blondes wanted to do was shower. It had been one long plane trip, and they both felt like they smelled rather foul. Lucas came up with the bright idea to shower together to conserve water. Peyton didn't care about the water, but she had no objections.

Lucas had miraculously gotten them a room at the Hotel Waldorf Madeleine. He claimed he just had a way with people, but Peyton figured he probably just had a way with tipping someone extra cash.

The couple dined at Pierre Gagnaire, then strolled along the streets, simply absorbing the sights. They stood in silence before the Eiffel Tower. Peyton couldn't seem to even comprehend how this was all happening. Just days ago, she was fighting outside of Clothes Over Bro's with Lucas. Now, she was in the heart of France with him. He proclaimed his love for her as often as he could, but neither one of them had been brave enough to mention the past yet. Thinking about that night in LA brought a small tear to Peyton's eye. The tears began to fall steadily. Lucas had been stroking her hand, whispering in her ear. She accidentally let a strangled sob slip past her lips. Hearing this, Lucas immediately embraced her with his strong arms.

"Peyton, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"It's stupid, really. I'm fine," in contrast with what she had just said, she was still crying.

"C'mon, just tell me. What is it?"

There was a few minutes of silence before she finally responded to his question.

"Why did you have to leave me in Los Angeles, Lucas? Why didn't you wait for me? Why me, why now?"

She was continuing to sob, and seeing this was slowly breaking Lucas' defective heart.

"Remember right after the championship, when I collapsed? I told you came back to life to tell you I loved you. That's not the only reason. You are my life. Even if we hadn't been together, I still would've come back for you. I couldn't even imagine being in a place where you didn't exist, or leaving you on Earth to fend for yourself. What? Why are you smiling like that?"

Peyton had a serene look on her face, and was staring intently at Lucas. After everything he had just said, she had never been more sure of what she was about to say. And then, with strong conviction, she spoke to her love.

"Marry me."

**You know what makes me smile? Reviews (:**


	5. White Horse

**A/N: Okay, I realize the last chapter was kind of short. This one is longer though. I know some of you wanted to see LP in Paris more, but I couldn't really think of anything to have them do there, so I did a short time jump instead. The chapter is titled from the Taylor Swift song that was wonderfully placed on the Grey's Anatomy premiere (seriously, it made me a Christina/Dr. Hunt shipper). I'm kind of surprised that I was able to write this chapter so quickly, because I've been playing with my new cell phone all weekend (a Samsung Juke, go me!). Okay, enough babbling from me. Read, enjoy and review!**

**--**

Dreams.

Fairytales.

Adulthood.

Responsibility.

It was all so messy, so uncertain.

You think that everything will be so simple once you grow up and get out of your sleepy little town. You dream of exotic lands, far away places. Fairytale romance. Having perfect children. Living in a two-story house with a white picket fence.

And then, reality sets in. You see it all go away. You're working 60 hour weeks, have no time for a social life, let alone a love life. You're stuck in a present that you never chose. You fell into it. Now, your responsibility is to make it work, or climb back out and start over. The first seems like a much more simple alternative.

They had been back in Tree Hill for six days.

They had been engaged for eight days.

They had been in love with each other for six years.

They had been adults for, legally, just about a year.

Lucas had been in New York for three out of those six days, editing his new chapters with Lindsey. Peyton had heard of Lindsey, but had never felt threatened at the slightest by her. She wasn't Lucas' type. Actually, she wasn't Peyton. Peyton was the ideal description of Lucas' type. Broody, sarcastic, someone capable of giving him everything he ever needed but never even knew he wanted.

Peyton hardly had time to worry about this, since she herself was also busy. After Brooke had generously loaned her the start-up money for her label, she had found Mia, the perfect recording artist. She was almost like a miniature Peyton Sawyer, only less tortured. Mia and Lucas had talked, met, and gotten along nicely. She had figured they would. Mia had Peyton's back no matter what, and even dissed Lucas as soon as he left, whenever he would come by the studio.

Lucas and Lindsey had been working all hours for three days straight now. Lucas' eyes were starting to cross, and he missed Peyton profusely. He had been a little nervous about telling Lindsey about his engagement. She had simply laughed and said "I had my chance." Lucas laughed along with her and replied, "Yeah, I guess me and you weren't exactly a fairytale romance."

"No, we definitely weren't. But you and Peyton are."

--

Since she had been constantly busy in the studio, Peyton hadn't even noticed that something about her felt off. An uneasiness. A feeling she knew, but couldn't quite place. Brooke had been bugging her about it, saying she should go to the doctor, quizzing her on what could be wrong.

"P. Sawyer, I love you for trying to be all bad ass, but I'm telling you, go to the doctor! What if it's cancer? It could be a possibility. Ellie never told you if it was genetic or not. Please? You're starting to worry me, and I'm not going to check you for lumps."

Peyton laughed, even though it definitely wasn't something that should be joked about. To clear Brooke's head, she assured her she would go as soon as possible. She wasn't lying, exactly. 'As soon as possible' for her could be weeks.

She went to Lucas' house to catch a quick nap, as they had moved in together. She slept for over four hours, which wasn't unusual, considering how fatigued she had felt lately.

Walking to the kitchen, she made herself a tuna and mayonnaise sandwich. After one bite and a wave of nausea, she quickly ran to the bathroom and gagged it all back up. Then it hit her as to what was wrong. This couldn't even be happening, could it?

Reaching into the cabinet to find the rectangular cardboard box she was seeking, she ripped it open. Shaking, on the verge of a panic attack, she did what had to do. And waited. And waited. Just when she thought her life couldn't get any messier and uncertain, that little pink plus sign ruined it all.

--

Peyton called in sick to the studio, saying she had caught a stomach flu. Really, she was just spending her time thinking of how this could've happened, and what on Earth would happen next.

She and Lucas had used protection all the many times in Paris, but they had been so caught up in each other that first night during the rain, they hadn't thought to...

They just hadn't thought.

Her mind immediately went to think of the only young mother she knew, one Haley James Scott.

It was time to pay her a visit. She was a mother, as well as Lucas' best friend. She would know what to do, right?

--

"Hey girly. Where's your head? You look a thousand miles away," Haley asked her blonde friend with a look of slight concern on her face.

"Well, there is something I kind of wanted to talk to you about, if you have some time."

"Of course I do!" She said with smile.

She motioned for the two of them to sit down on the Scotts' bar stools. Peyton shook her head, opting to take a seat on the couch instead.

"What's going on, Peyton? Just tell me."

"I think, I think I'm kind of," Peyton began, stuttering. Just rip off the band-aid. Quick and painless. "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT? Are you -- are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean I went to the doctor and everything. There's definitely a person growing inside of me."

"Aw, sweetie, come here."

The two friends hugged for a few minutes. Haley knew how scared Peyton was, she had been in almost the exact position five years ago. She knew they would be great parents though. Haley pictured a little girl with blonde curly hair. A little boy with talent for basketball as well as writing. A perfect child, a combination of the two blondes with souls of gold.

"Peyton, I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to tell Lucas."

"I know. I know."

--

Lucas came home from New York that night, tired and frustrated. Lindsey had wanted to change major parts of his book. There was no way in hell that was happening. He dropped his coat on the couch, and went to his bedroom. His fiancée was sitting on the bed, with a downcast look.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in. Sit down."

She patted the part of the bed beside her. He walked over to sit down.

"You looked really worried. Come on, what's wrong?"

"Please don't be mad, okay? Please, Lucas."

"How could I ever be mad at you, blondie? Just tell me."

"Okay, well," deep breath, here it goes, "I'm pregnant."

Lucas' chiseled jaw dropped, like you see in cartoons. He looked away.

"Please tell me you're not mad, baby."

It was then Peyton realized that he wasn't looking away because he couldn't look at her, it was because he didn't want her to see him cry.

"Are those happy tears?"

He slowly turned around, and a smile broke out on his face. He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around.

"We're having a baby. Peyton, we're having a baby!"

At his gleeful expression, Peyton began to smile too. They both laughed. He put her feet back on the ground, and they rested their foreheads together.

--

"Now that you're having a baby, does this mean I'll be making your wedding dress in a maternity size?"

Peyton glared at her best friend. She and Lucas still hadn't really decided what to do about the wedding.

"Brooke, I don't really know."

"Can I at least make you maternity clothes then? Free of charge, of course."

"Sure you can, B. Davis," Peyton said with a laugh.

This was going to be a good day.

--

Lucas had been so keyed up, he had went out and bought every baby toy and outfit he could find. He arranged it all in their bedroom, so Peyton would have a surprise when she got home. He did a dorky little dance every time the thought that Peyton Sawyer was carrying his child crossed his mind. This was the girl he had been fantasizing about for years. Since he was in junior high. His lifelong dream was becoming reality, and he couldn't have been any more excited.

Nathan had been calling him constantly to congratulate him. Now, his phone rang again. Of course, it was Nathan. He wanted to know if Lucas wanted to come have celebratory drinks with him at Tric. Lucas didn't see a problem with it, so he grabbed his jacket and left as soon as all of the baby items were in place.

--

Peyton spent all day with Haley and Jamie. They had discussed morning sickness, cravings, stretch marks, everything. Jamie had been ecstatic at the thought of a cousin.

"Playing with Chester all day gets a little boring," the adorable five year had said.

Both Haley and Peyton laughed. Haley asked Peyton if she wanted a girl or a boy. Peyton really didn't care. This was her and Lucas' child. It would be loved to their fullest ability no matter if it was a girl, a boy or a rabbit. Although, she would prefer one of the first two options.

It was beginning to get dark, and Haley had already told Jamie to go to bed. Peyton figured she should take off too, and Haley had told her that Nathan and Lucas were having drinks together. She smiled at the thought. Who would've imagined back when she and Nathan were dating that he and Lucas would be knocking back drinks and toasting each other because Lucas and Peyton were having a baby?

Life was so, completely, wonderfully unpredictable sometimes.

--

Peyton opened the black door to Lucas' bedroom. She once again smiled, because she remembered sitting on the porch when Lucas was painting it black. On that same porch, she had left him in favor of her friendship with Brooke after his car accident with Keith. Keith, who was now in heaven with Anna Sawyer and Ellie Harp. Peyton had always thought that what we expect will happen is just what we need to get by, while the unexpected is what changes our lives.

Seeing all the baby clothes and toys scattered about their bedroom, tears started to form in her eyes. It amazed her how caring and meticulous Lucas was when it came to her and their unborn child.

She went into the bathroom with every intention of taking a shower. Raising her shirt, she ran her hand along the smooth skin of her stomach. It would soon curved, providing evidence of the baby that would come in nine short months.

Peyton felt slightly dizzy, and assuming it was just nausea, didn't think anything about it. The feeling hadn't passed in a few minutes, so she sat down on the porcelain toilet and put her head between her knees. When she looked up, everything went black.

--

Lucas hadn't drank much with Nathan, as he didn't want to be too wasted to make love to Peyton later that night. He slowly opened the black door to his, or rather, their bedroom. The bedroom was dark, so he assumed his fiancée was in the shower. Once he got inside, he didn't hear the shower running. He went into the bathroom hesitantly, not wanting Peyton to get angry with him for walking in on her as she was undressing. Her raging hormones were starting to turn her into a bitch at times, but Lucas didn't mind.

"Peyton? You about to shower, sweetie?"

He walked into the bathroom. When he saw what was in front of him, it was almost as though he had walked into his very own nightmare.

Peyton was collapsed on the bathroom, blood pooling from between her legs. He ran over to pick her up, stroking her hair.

"Wake up, baby. Wake up!" He was almost shouting at her, his voice shaking.

As he held her lifeless form in his arms, he once again began to cry.

--

**Don't hate me. C'mon, you had to see that coming. I promise, everything will get better. If you do hate me, take your anger out in your review. (:**


	6. Keep Breathing

**A/N: So regarding the last chapter, I know some of you are upset, but as you'll see from this chapter, I'm going to make it up to you. Someone asked about the timeline, and episode-wise this would be about 511, and it's been about 3 and a half months since the first chapter. Chapter title after Ingrid Michaelson song. I'm having a bit of a dry spell gathering inspiration for this story, thanks to the lack of LP recently as well as Chad's less-than-stellar acting.**

**Also, I know basically nothing medical, so anything in here is probably from Grey's Anatomy.**

Lucas' heart had only literally stopped once, after the state championship. There were many moments in his life where he felt as though it had ceased to pump blood though. Like when he heard that Keith had been shot. Or when he saw Peyton again. Seeing her on that bathroom floor made him feel the same way. Helpless, powerless.

Peyton was his universe, his twin soul. She was the girl who was carrying his child. The girl he had wanted to have everything with since he was twelve. Now, he didn't even know if their unborn baby was alive.

He had been waiting to hear from the doctor for what felt like an eternity, but in actuality was only three hours and forty-six minutes. Waiting was another thing that made him feel powerless. Lucas wanted to rush into that operating room, develop the skills of a surgeon, and fix his beautiful angel. He wanted to give her something, anything that could make her the slightest bit better. He wanted, needed to repay her for the many times she had fixed him.

Lucas hadn't called Nathan or Haley. He hadn't even called Brooke. Even though it was incredibly selfish, he wanted desperately to be the first person to see Peyton when she was out of surgery. She was his baby girl. He wasn't in the mood right then to share her with anyone else.

Removing his head from his hands, he looked up. The doctor was walking slowly towards him, each footstep sounding like the pounding of a hammer in Lucas' ears. All he could think about was hearing the words, "we did everything we could". Those five words were notorious for being what all the God-complexed physicians told the waiting families when their loved ones had passed on. Lucas tried to imagine those words meeting his ears, but he couldn't. That would mean that Peyton had left him on this earth alone. That fate, that horrible fate, was one he simply could not deal with.

"Mr. Scott?"

"Yes? How's Peyton? God, how's my sweet Peyton?" he choked out, letting a sob escape him.

"Lucas, is it?"

He nodded.

"There was a significant amount of bleeding, but you managed to find her in time. Your fiancée is going to be fine."

He let out a long sigh of relief, a breath he had been holding since the doctor walked over.

Gulping loudly, he asked the one question he had been fearing the answer to:

"And our baby?"

"Mr. Scott, as I said before there was a lot of blood. Fortunately, there was no unrepairable damage to the placenta or the uterine wall. Your baby is also okay."

Another breath released.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course. Follow me."

--

She was laying on the hospital bed, wearing only a hideous hospital gown. Her golden hair was splayed out around her head, almost as if it was a halo. Her eyes were barely open, like she was trying to stay awake after a long day. She turned her head towards the door when she heard movement.

"Lucas? Lucas! I'm so sorry, the baby, I don't, I don't know about the baby. Oh God, Lucas. I'm so sorry. Did I lose our baby? I'm so, so sorry."

She said all this without taking a breath, crying as she spoke. Lucas rushed to her side, quickly grasping her small, fragile hand in his large, strong one.

"Sweetheart, the baby's fine. Everything's going to be okay."

Peyton continued to cry, only now her emotions were relief and joy. Lucas leaned down to place a firm kiss on her forehead, and then kissed the tears off her cheeks.

_Everything's gonna be alright, right?_

_Yeah, yeah it is._

Lucas pulled a nearby chair close to her bed, put his head on her hand, and began to cry with her.

--

After Lucas and Peyton spend some time alone, Haley and Nathan had joined the blondes at the Tree Hill hospital. Peyton had told Lucas to call Brooke, but apparently she was in New York with Owen for the weekend for a COB meeting. It was better that she didn't find out anyway. Knowing her, she'd probably call off the meeting and fly back to Tree Hill. Peyton didn't want her to worry.

"So what happened exactly? Why did Peyton collapse?" Haley asked, with her concerned, motherly look.

"I don't even know," Lucas replied, rubbing his head with his fingers, "I ran to see her before the doctor could throw all of his medical jargon at me."

"Well, the important thing is that she's okay. She's going to be okay, right? There aren't any further risks?"

"Yes, Haley, she's going to okay. Why don't you go see her?"

"Actually, I have to go check on Jamie," she realized, turning to Nathan.

"It's okay, Hales. You go, I'll go see Peyton."

"Okay... bye. I'll come back later, 'kay Luke? I'm just so glad she and the baby are okay."

The younger Scott brother went into his ex-girlfriend's hospital room, taking her misshapen state in.

"I thought Peyton Sawyer came with nine lives."

Peyton turned, smiling softly when she saw Nathan.

"Hi, Nate."

"Hey, how ya holding up?"

She let out a laugh. "I've certainly been better."

"You really gave Lucas a scare there. Do you need anything?"

"Actually, could hand me my chart?"

Nathan hesitated.

"Uh, Peyton, I don't think patients are supposed to look at their own charts."

"Just give it to me!"

Not wanting to fight a hormonal, recently traumatized pregnant woman, Nathan relented and passed the paperwork over to her.

"Why exactly to do you want to see?"

"Even though I'm only a few weeks pregnant, they had to take blood, of course, so I was kind of wondering if it said the sex of the baby in here."

"Peyton... do you really want to know?"

She mimicked him, "Yes Nathan, I really want to know."

"Geez, even Haley wasn't this bitchy."

"Oh my God," the young woman let out with an excited gasp.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just bring Lucas in here."

--

Lucas came in a few minutes later, wondering what could be important enough that his brother had to drag him out of the hospital bathroom.

"Babe, what is it? Are you okay?"

"Lucas..."

"What? What is it?" he asked persistently, walking over to Peyton's bedside.

"We're having a girl."

Lucas suddenly forgot about his bladder, and began to focus on what she had just said. They were having a daughter. He was going to have a little baby girl.

She reached for his face hurriedly, and he pressed chaste kisses to her lips. Peyton reached for his hand, guiding it down to her stomach. He pressed his hand gently to it, interlocking his fingers with hers.

Nathan stood in the doorway of the room, watching the sight. He started to smile, thinking of the thought that he would have a niece, as well as the idea of Lucas and Peyton having a baby. They were all grown up now. Life was taking some very interesting turns.

--

Lucas carried his fiancée through the door of their home, kicking it closed with his foot.

"Lucas, c'mon. I'm pregnant, not crippled. I'm fine, really."

"No, Blondie, we're not taking any chances. You're going to lay on that bed all day while I get you anything you need."

"Alright, alright," Peyton reluctantly said. Even though she would never admit it, she liked the idea of Lucas catering to her all day. "Seriously though, Luke. The doctor said I would be perfectly fine. You don't need to baby me."

"The doctor also said you would feel fatigued, and you could have some vaginal bleeding if you were too active."

Peyton held back a giggle from hearing Lucas say 'vaginal'.

"Is that a smile, Miss Sawyer? Good girl."

"Speaking of girls, why don't you and me start thinking of names? It's not like you have anything better to do."

"I'd love to. How about... Willamina?"

"Do you want your child to be a hippie freak? Veto."

"Okay, what to do you have?"

"Tegan."

"Sorry, we're not naming our little girl after a lesbian rocker."

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "What about...Hallie?"

"Hallie? I like it. Maybe that could be a middle name."

"What? Why a middle name?"

"Well Curly, I was thinking we could have the first name be Anna."

Peyton's eyes started to tear up. "Aw, Lucas. Thank you. My mom would be so happy. Although, I think she would be a little young to be a grandmother."

"You think so? So would Keith. But man, imagine him and Jamie together. And this one," he smiled blissfully while rubbing her flat stomach.

They lay on the bed together, Lucas tracing patterns along her back, Peyton rubbing his muscular arm.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Will you still love me when I get fat?"

Lucas let out a chuckle at her naivety.

"Sweetie, your legs are so damn chickeny, baby weight is only going to make them sexier."

Peyton laughed, pressing a kiss to each of his cheeks.

"You're so good to me."

--

They had on the bed for hours now, just watching each other, holding and comforting each other. They had only been back together for about three weeks now, and yet they were living together, engaged, and having a baby. This was all moving so fast that Peyton hadn't really had enough time to let it all sink in. She had her insecurities, has any girl does. She knew the amount of love that Lucas held for her, and that was all she really needed. He was her knight in shining whatever. This life that they were building, it was forever. The child they had made together, the unborn child that Peyton was carrying, she would be there in nine months. This scared Peyton slightly. She worried about her mothering skills, as she had only had a mother for eight short years. Ellie hadn't really been a mother to her. First she was business partner, then a friend. And then, she was gone. Just like Anna. What comforted Peyton was knowing that her child would have so many people around it that loved it so deeply. Herself, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Karen, Larry, Derek, and even little Jamie.

These thoughts began to create an idea in her head. She turned to Lucas, making sure he wasn't taking a nap. His eyes were open, and, as usual, he was reading. This time it was _Love in the Time of Cholera_. Peyton rolled back her eyes, knowing that only Lucas would read something most people struggled through, and only read if they had to.

"Luke, do you think you could let me off bed rest for a little while? There's something I want us to do."

"Tell me what it is, then I'll see," he replied with a teasing grin.

She leaned over to whisper something in his ear. He nodded and helped her up off the bed. Peyton retrieved her cell phone from the nightstand, Lucas got his from his jacket that was hanging on the closet door hook.

She began to dial Brooke's number, he dialed Haley's, knowing she would tell Nathan what he was about to tell her.

Lucas kept his hand on Peyton's bony elbow as they walked outside to his car, assisting her in getting into it. He got behind the wheel and drove in the direction of Tree Hill's city hall.

They were about to get married.

--

As the Mustang rolled up to the front of the large brick building, the couple got out of the car, Peyton holding a knee length white dress. Like his fiancee, Lucas was holding clothing items. A tie and suit jacket (he was already wearing a button-down shirt). Brooke Davis had been waiting inside for a few minutes now, carrying a small travel-sized bag filled with all the makeup products imaginable. Peyton groaned slightly when she saw this, but this was Brooke's day too, she thought with a laugh. She ran to hug her best friend, the two squealing with girlish delight.

"I had just gotten back from New York when you called! I can't believe my P. Sawyer's getting married. I guess there's hope for you after all."

They walked to the bathroom of the slightly old building. Meanwhile, Haley, Nathan, and Jamie pulled up in their Range Rover.

Haley slapped Lucas on the chest as soon as she had approached him.

"I cannot believe you just sprung this on us like this! Nathan didn't even get to throw you a bachelor party!"

Nathan smirked at his wife's attitude. "Don't worry about it, Hales. Luke, we can do this thing Nathan Scott style and throw you a post-wedding party. That sound cool?"

Lucas bumped fists with him as he spoke.

"That's cool, man. Although, no dirty strippers alright?"

"Well, well. You haven't even tied the knot and you're already whipped. Does Brooke have your balls in that makeup bag?"

Lucas blushed slightly, and then laughed. "Whatever dude. Let's do this!"

Peyton and Brooke came out of the bathroom arm-in-arm, Brooke trying to do a last minute fixing of her hair as they walked.

"Here she is, Lucas. One wife ready-made."

The gang, Jamie included, traipsed down the long corridor, looking for the right room. Once they found it, one by one, they went inside.

Brooke stood beside Peyton, Haley beside Brooke, Nathan beside Lucas, and Jamie in between Lucas and Peyton. The words were said, it was all such a blur Peyton hardly had time to comprehend it. She was almost shaking when she said 'I do'. When Lucas said it with conviction, she noticed that a tear was forming in one of his eyes. Nathan reached for Jamie and pulled him out of the way so that they two could kiss each other. Lucas dramatically grabbed her neck, planted his lips on hers, and leaned down. Peyton came up laughing, and everyone else joined her.

Peyton Sawyer had just become Peyton Scott.

**Reviews keep me writing. You know what to do (:**


	7. Banana Pancakes

**A/N: Yes, another update. Readers, rejoice! :) This is kind of a filler chapter, and kind of Bliss-esque. But who doesn't love happy LP?**

Dark, noticeable circles had formed under Peyton's eyes. This is what she got for still being in the "honeymoon" phase with Lucas. They had stayed up all night for the past month, making love into the early hours of the morning. Lucas was always caring and gentle, never letting her be on the bottom, for he feared he would injure her fragile form under his weight.

After they had finished that night, Peyton had fallen asleep on top of him, wrapping her arms carelessly around his neck. Lucas knew the price he would pay for keeping her up all night. She would be cranky, irritable, and impatient once she had awoken in the morning. He didn't care. Making love to her was his heaven. No matter what the consequences were.

Around eight o'clock that morning, he gently moved her off of him, wanting to go brush his teeth before she woke up. After all, she was still complaining about his morning breath. Being shifted off of his warm body onto the soft bed made her stir in her sleepy state, opening her eyes.

"Hey! Where'd ya go?" she let out, looking around the bedroom.

Shouting from the bathroom, he replied: "It's okay, wifey. Just stay there. I've got a surprise for you."

Her head hit the pillows, wanting to go back to sleep. Her body was tired, and her mind could barely process what he was saying. She would gladly stay in bed.

A few minutes later, he appeared in the doorway holding a tray.

The tray contained an omelet, a stack of pancakes with bananas and whipped cream on top, and a couple strips of soy bacon (with her pregnancy, she couldn't stomach meat this early). There was also a Starbucks coffee cup and a glass of orange juice, no pulp.

Lastly, there was a small glass vase with a single white lily in it. When they had been in Paris, he had bought her a bouquet of lilies. As soon as she saw it, her hormones got the best of her. She began to cry and reached over to the nightstand for a handful of tissues.

"What? Oh, no. Is it not what you want? I'm sorry, I can fix you something else," Lucas said hurriedly, with the look of a beaten puppy on his face.

"No, no! It's not that. It's just so nice. Aw, come here, Luke."

He sat the tray down, balancing it on her barely noticeable baby bump. She took the fork and cut off a part of a pancake, guiding the utensil into his mouth. He tried to speak as he was chewing, which only came out as "Mamoifof."

She let out a loud laugh, kissing him as soon as he had swallowed it. He grinned, taking in her glowing radiance. He moved to cuddle beside her on the bed. She turned to face him, handing him the fork when he held his hand out. He began to feed her, bite by bite, Peyton giggling the whole time.

--

After they had finished breakfast, they decided to shower and then face the outside world. Once outside, the sunshine was so bright that Peyton had almost forgotten what it looked like, and how the heat felt against her skin. She was dressed in a simple blue baby doll tank top, wearing cargo Capri pants and flip-flops with it.

They drove to the park and spread out a blanket on the green grass. Children were running wildly around them, parents chasing after them. This sight made the couple smile. Soon they would be those parents.

Lucas laid down on the blanket, propping himself up with his arms. Peyton laid between his legs, resting her head against his chest. He snaked one of his arms around to rest his hand on her stomach, rubbing the small bump. She giggled, and moved her hand to cover his.

Any onlooker would agree that this picture was of pure perfection, a happy couple at their finest hour. Anyone else in that park was jealous of the two blondes, who seemed to be oblivious to the world outside of each other.

--

Once the park had start to clear out in the late afternoon, the couple reluctantly got up, went home to change and headed to Nathan and Haley's house. They had agreed to have a celebratory dinner with them, honoring their marriage.

"Come in Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton!" Jamie beckoned them in cheerfully, once again acting more grown up than any of them.

Haley ran to hug the woman with curly blonde hair, embracing her tightly. They exchanged pleasantries, walking into the kitchen.

From the kitchen, they saw that Brooke was sitting on the couch, watching Entertainment Tonight. Nathan was fighting with her, because apparently an important basketball game was on a different channel. Brooke simply sat there with a teasing smirk on her face, wedging the remote under her butt.

"Now try and watch your game!" Brooke said, knowing she had won the battle.

Yep, Jamie was definitely more mature than they were.

They all sat around the table, chatting aimlessly about their lives and problems. When it was time for Jamie to go to bed, Peyton volunteered to tuck him in. "I need the practice," she said with a slight blush.

This made everyone at the table smile. Peyton would soon be a mother. Six years ago, none of them had imagined that.

--

When they finally left the Scott family's house, it had started to rain.

"You remember the last time it rained, right?" Lucas asked his wife.

Peyton just nodded, all too well remembering the night he had professed his love for her.

They shared a glance that only they knew, saying so much to each other just by looking into their loved one's eyes.

The car stopped once it had arrived at Lucas' house. Peyton stepped out, starting to attempt to run inside, not wanting her dress get drenched by the downpour.

Lucas caught her arm, halting her movements. She looked at him questioningly, wondering why he would possibly want to stay outside in the rain.

He led her carefully into the street, which was completely empty. He pressed her flush against his body, starting to sway. It hit her then what he was doing. He was dancing. She began to move to the nonexistent rhythm as well. She toed off her shoes, letting them fall on the dark pavement. She rested her head against his chest, sighing softly.

Her green sleeveless dress was getting soaked, as was his shirt and pants. He took off his jacket, wrapping it around her when he saw her shiver slightly. She didn't bother to tell him and she wasn't shaking because she was cold, it was because in this moment, she was getting her own private glimpse at heaven. Their heaven.

She continued to step lightly, moving her body in soft movements, matching his every move.

This was utopia. She just hated to think of what would happen when it was over.

**Review, review, review!**


	8. My Sweet Charade

Six months had passed since it had last rained. The clouds would come, but no precipitation was ever produced. Peyton didn't like to believe in superstitions, but hell, she couldn't help it. Rain had recently become a sign that Lucas and Peyton were sturdy and stable. Now, looking out the window at the dry, bare lawn, she sighed aloud.

"Hey, perfect, what's wrong?"

She turned to see Lucas coming in the door. It was six in the morning. Where had he been? Here she was, seven months pregnant, needing him more than ever.

"Where were you last night?" she inquired, trying not to appear worried.

"Why are you answering my question with a question?"

"Well," she began dryly, "I think I have the right to, since I wasn't out doing God knows what all night."

Silence. He wasn't supposed to be quiet just then. He was supposed to say something, anything to make Peyton's lingering doubts disappear.

"I was..."

"If I were you, I would finish that sentence _right now_."

She got up from the kitchen table, waddling slowly to the bedroom.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise but... since tomorrow's our one year anniversary of when we got back together, I've been signing the papers to our house."

"Whaa -- what?!"

"Peyton, I bought us a house. My mom's living in New Zealand with Andy and she said I could sell this house. So, we have to be out in a week. But, we'll have a brand new house to move into. Two story, four bedrooms. Plenty of room for kids," He added with an ear to ear grin.

"Lucas... you bought a house? You bought a house!"

She walked as fast as her legs could carry her, quickly embracing him. She may have been very pregnant, but Lucas could still wrap his arms tightly around her. She pressed two chaste kisses to his forehead, and then let him go. She then playfully punched his arm, saying "how could you not tell me?"

"Aw, Blondie," he replied with a chuckle, "do you know how hard it was to keep this a secret? I couldn't even put a 'for sale' sign in front of this house!"

"Wait. Who else knows?"

"Err. Everyone?"

Another hit to his arm, this time a little harder.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!"

"Uh, hey! Don't middle name me. Actually, Brooke's over there decorating it right now."

Peyton looked at him with a cute confused expression.

"Really? Brooke got up this early?"

"I had to buy her Starbucks."

"Ahh," Peyton nodded.

That made so much more sense.

--

"Hi best friend!" Brooke Davis let out with a squeal, expanding her arms in a dramatic motion, "So? Whaddaya think?"

"Brooke! It's amazing."

The brick house was a split-level, built in the late '80s. It had a tiled foyer, and white double front doors. If you were to go up the stairs at the foyer, you would find a loft-type living room with a banister, complete with rustic style furniture and a mahogany coffee table. Near the living room, there was a very spacious kitchen, with a set of double glass doors leading to a small balcony (where Peyton noticed an easel had already been set up).

Down the hallway, there was a bathroom, various closets, two bedrooms, a master one with a blue theme (Brooke had always considered blue to be an LP color), and a slightly smaller one, which had already been decorated in the theme of lilacs/lavender, and a white crib was placed in the middle.

Downstairs, there was a large family/game room, two more bedrooms (a guest room, and the other one left untouched), another bathroom, and lastly, an office/library, which would mainly be for Lucas' use.

"Wow," Peyton said, looking around, awestruck.

"I know," the shorter woman standing beside her agreed, "come on, P. Sawyer. You haven't even seen the backyard."

Leading her friend away, Brooke open the door located on the lower level of the home, which led to the yard. Once outside, Peyton saw there was a large swimming pool with a small waterfall type thing off to the side.

"Whoa.."

"Yep. And look what Luke just built."

Looking in the direction Brooke was pointing, Peyton saw an intricate swing set standing in the grass.

She looked downward to her protruding belly, and tears began to well in her green eyes.

--

"Hey babe, did you have fun with Brooke today?"

"Oh, Luke," Peyton let out a sigh, staring at him as he was sitting on their bed, reading.

"What is it? Is everything with the house okay?"

"It's perfect. You're perfect. God, thank you, baby."

She walked over to him, settling her growing form on his welcoming lap. She kissed him softly at first, shifting in his lap to make herself comfortable. He placed a warm hand on her back to steady her, moaning slightly. This didn't go unnoticed. Peyton adjusted more, moving her legs to either side of his, straddling him. He moved his hands up and down her back, pressing her closer to him.

She ran her hands through his hair, pulling his head to hers for a heated tongue kiss. Amidst their making out, Lucas roamed his hands down to remove her shirt, quickly pulling it over her head. He motioned for her to lay down on her back, which she gladly did. He laid atop her, resting his weight on his hands. He moved down her body, placing soft kisses to her rounded stomach. He reached her sweatpants, pulling them down her long legs in one swift motion.

He crawled back up to the apex of her thighs, noticing she wasn't wearing any underwear. He smiled cockily, then began to kiss her there. He blew air on her most sensitive areas, looking up to find her writhing.

He flipped them back over so that she was straddling them again. She rid him of his clothes quickly, and lowered herself onto him. They both groaned deeply at the feeling of their joining. Once she had settled on his legs and he was fully impaling her, she whimpered at the feeling of him at her cervix. He bucked his hips, and she matched his movements.

Wherever they were, it was home.


End file.
